


Flared Base

by RebaK1tten



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ER visit, M/M, Medical stuff, New Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sex Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a vibrator stuck up his butt. Peter takes him to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flared Base

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a medical professional and have not played one on TV. But I did spend a couple of hours on the internet researching this. You get more technical/medical information if you google "Foreign Object in the Body" and more interesting information if you google "How does a hospital get a vibrator out of your butt", including an actual video of a woman with this problem. 
> 
> So that's the fic and yeah, sorry, feelings happened with these two, as they often will.

“Tell me again why I was nominated to do this?” Peter asks.

“Believe me, I’m not enjoying this any more than you are. Probably less,” Stiles answers, not opening his eyes and trying to keep his breathing steady.

“And you couldn’t ask your father because?”

Stiles opens his eyes and gives a pretty effective stink-eye, all things considered. “Because that’s an appalling idea. He never needs to know about this.”

Peter yawns and checks the GPS map on the dashboard. “Ah, I see. And you have no friends who would be willing to drive you to the emergency room during the middle of the night?”

“Well, I’m not asking Scott because he’d be horrified. Erica would want to talk about it in detail. Boyd would probably say it’s my own fault and to drive myself. Lydia is just no. Isaac would probably try to shove it in more. And there’s no way I’d ask Derek, because that’s probably the only option worse than Lydia,” Stiles says, wiggling slightly in his seat.

“True, I suppose. And that’s why we’re not going to Beacon Hills General? Trying to be slightly anonymous?” Peter pulls off the road following signs that say Emergency Room.

“I couldn’t bear to see Mrs. McCall. I know I’m eighteen, and supposedly an adult, but…”

“Understood, and we’re here,” Peter says, getting out of the car. He goes to Stiles’ side and holds the door open, while Stiles looks at him with a frown. “Of course we’re still in Beacon County, so they might recognize your name being the same as the county Sheriff…”

“Yeah, well, this is still better.” Stiles pulls a hand through his hair and says, “Thanks for the ride. You can go, I’ll get a ride home tomorrow or take a taxi or something.”

“Nonsense,” Peter answers, putting a hand between Stiles’ shoulder blades and pushing him towards the entrance. “I can’t possibly leave an injured packmate on his own. Let’s go in.”

 

The nurse behind the desk smiles slightly, the same polite-but-stressed look all ER nurses seem to have. “Good evening, how can we help you?”

Stiles sighs, leans forward on the counter and sighs. “Short story is I have a vibrator stuck in my butt. I can’t get it out.”

“Okay,” the nurse says with a nod. “You’re lucky, we’re not too busy tonight. Have a seat, and start filling out these forms and we’ll get you in an examining room shortly.”

 

“Oh, crap,” Stiles mutters, chewing on the end of his pen.

“That might help,” Peter answers, not bothering to look up from his magazine.

“Shut up. They’re asking for my insurance. I really do not want this on Dad’s insurance.” Stiles uses the arm of the chair to help him get up and starts to make his way back to the front desk, Peter quickly following, despite the glare from Stiles.

“Hi, does this need to be filed through my insurance? Can I maybe put it on a credit card?” he asks the receptionist now behind the desk.

She gives him a concerned look and says, “It can get to be quite expensive and you may get a discount from your insurance, but…”

“Here, put it on this,” Peter says, pulling out a gold AmEx and handing it to the woman.

“No, Peter, believe me, you’ve done more than enough tonight,” Stiles says.

“Nonsense, let me do this, boy. I insist.”

The woman watches the two talking and takes the card when Stiles turns around heading back to the chairs. In a minute Peter follows and it’s shortly after that when a nurse comes out and attempts to call his last name.

 

“You do not need to come in with me,” Stiles says, blocking Peter from the curtained area.

“Nonsense, I’m not staying out there; there’s sick people out there, it’s disgusting,” Peter sniffs and moves around Stiles to sit in a chair positioned next to the bed.

“Okay, you can sit here until the doctor comes in, but then you are leaving.” Stiles picks up the gown on the hospital bed and looks at it and then Peter. “Turn around.”

Peter rolls his eyes and says, “Stiles, you’re being silly. I’ve seen you naked when you were pulled out of the lake and when you were hit by the fairies’ claws and I’m sure other times. It’s not like you shut your curtains.”

“Ew, shut up. And this is different.  Don’t look, okay?”

Peter huffs, but does as he’s asked, eyes shut when a new nurse comes in and says, “Hello…how do you say your name?”

“Stiles is fine,” he says, dressing quickly and leaning against the bed.

“Are you in pain? Or do you have any bleeding?” she asks, looking at him and the chart in front of her.

“No, not at all. Neither one. I’m just worried about …being in pain?”

Peter snorts quietly and the nurse just glances at him before she says to Stiles. “Well, get on the bed to start. Have you taken any drugs or alcohol tonight?”

“No, nothing. I did this as a completely sober idiot,” he answers, easing himself onto the narrow hospital bed.

She smiles and says, “I’m sure it won’t help you now, but you are not at all the first person I’ve seen in this situation, so don’t worry. Can you take a Valium? That’ll help relax you overall.”

“Yeah, I think I can…I mean I’ve never had one, but relaxing sounds good.”

“Okay.” She pauses and looks at Peter and then asks Stiles. “I’m okay with your…friend… here if you are. Until the doctor comes in for your examination, okay?”

“Sure. He’s a friend, that’s all, he’s not…”

“What’s the usual treatment for this?” Peter asks the nurse, while Stiles wiggles to get comfortable on the narrow bed.

“We’ll do a quick physical exam and see if we can remove the object manually. If not, we’ll do an x-ray to see where it is and then the doctor will decide if surgery is needed.” She smiles at both of them, and it’s slightly reassuring. “Often we can get it out with just a manual exam. There’s tools the doctor has…”

“Flared base,” Peter says, nodding sadly. “Some people never listen.”

“Yeah, that’s best,” she agrees, writing a few notes on Stiles’ chart. “But like I said, he’s not at all alone. You’d be surprised what we find up there.”

 

The pill is helpful, and in a few minutes Stiles is resting almost comfortably on the bed looking much less worried.

“’Kay, when the doctor comes in you have to leave, cause he’s gonna look up my butt and you don’t want to see that,” he says waving a finger at Peter and then at his own ass.

“No, I don’t want to see the doctor looking at your butt,” Peter grins.

Stiles reaches his hand out to Peter, finally letting it drop over the side railing. “Hmm, I’m gonna think about that, I think you mean something there. You’re being kind of nice to me, thank you, ‘cause tonight’s been pretty terrible.”

“At least you had an orgasm,” Peter says, sniffing the air. “Two, actually.”

“Damn wolf, stop sniffing me,” Stiles says, but there’s no heat. “Should have had a dildo with a flared base.”

Peter cocks his head, reminding Stiles of a dog. “It’s still vibrating, I can hear it.”

“Kinda hating you just now,” Stiles says, pushing back into his pillow.

“Good evening, Stiles,” the doctor says, pulling back the curtain. There’s three other people in scrubs behind him, looking at papers and talking quietly to each other. “I’m Dr. Kapur and we’re going to take you for an exam and x-rays and try to get that out of you. If we’re lucky, we should be able to do it fairly simply with just some light sedation.”

“How’s it done?” Peter asks and Dr. Kapur turns to look at him.

“Your partner?” he asks Stiles.

Stiles coughs and says, “Uh, he’s a friend. But yeah, how’s it done?”

“Well, we give you a light sedation. Propofol, which will put you under quickly; it’s the drug that’s used for things like colonoscopies, perfectly safe. Then we use something that will open you up and if everything goes well, we can grab the object and pull it out.”

Peter nods and looks at Stiles who is gripping the sides of the mattress, Valium apparently forgotten. “Assuming it goes as easily as you make this sound, when can he go home?”

“The sedation wears off very quickly, and if there’s no damage, you’ll go home in a few hours,” Dr. Kapur answers, looking at Stiles’s chart. “If this is agreeable, Liz will get you ready, there’s some papers to sign and then we’ll get going.”

 

The paperwork goes quickly, Stiles briefly meets with the anesthesiologist and in no time, he’s wheeled out of the cube.

“Have fun and behave yourself,” Peter calls after him. “Oh, right, too late.”

“Don’t kill anyone while I’m gone,” Stiles replies and then looks at the person above his head and says, “He’s a good guy who does bad things.  Or a bad guy who does good things. I’m not sure which one yet.”

“Did he hurt you tonight or any other time?” she whispers as he’s being wheeled into a bright, white room.

“Peter? No, I’m the idiot who can’t be trusted with a vibrator.” He mutters and shuts his eyes, letting whatever’s going into his the needle in his hand lull him to sleep.

 

Stiles would like to stay asleep, warm under the blankets, but hears a familiar voice sing-songing, “Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.”

“Bacon? I could eat bacon,” he mutters and sees Peter grinning from a chair in a different curtained area. “Post op? I’m alive? My ass is in one piece?”

Dr. Kapur appears next to him and says, “Everything went fine, we were able to get it out fairly easily. It’s good you came in quickly and didn’t spend too much time at home trying to get it out yourself.”

Stiles sips some juice that’s on a table next to him, “Yeah, I leave things to professionals, at least sometime. Can I go home?”

“Hopefully in an hour or so; we’ll check on you shortly. And invest in some better toys, eh?” Dr. Kapur signs some more papers on Stiles’ chart and smiles at him saying, “Good luck, Stiles.”

 

Stiles checks his watch as he does up his seatbelt, slumping down in the passenger seat. “Man, I just want to sleep for a week. Adrenaline crash.”

“I’m sure you do.” Peter pats Stiles’ knee as he pulls out of the hospital parking lot with the sunrise in front of them. “So am I taking you home? You’ll be able to sleep in peace there?”

“I think so, I’ll probably end up missing my dad, which I’m sorry to say, is fine with me.”

Peter glances over and says, “He won’t have noticed you weren’t home tonight?”

“He’s been working nights again; if he came home at all, he would have just gone to bed. Now that I’m out of high school he doesn’t grill me about everything, which in this case is good.”

He doesn’t look or smell upset, so Peter just nods and says nothing. “Want to stop someplace and get some breakfast? McDonalds drive through?”

“No, thanks, it’s kind of too early for me,” Stiles answers and looks over. “Unless you want something, you know. I mean, I’ll buy you a cheap breakfast as a thank you.”

“No, you’ll buy me an expensive dinner another night as a thank you,” Peter answers and he looks over seeing that Stiles has fallen asleep.

 

It’s a week later that Stiles goes to Peter’s apartment. He doesn’t get a chance to ring the bell before Peter’s buzzing him in, having heard the jeep from down the block.

“Stiles. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Peter says, stepping aside to let the boy in.

“I wanted to say thanks for the other day. And to thank you for the creepy presents you left me.” He takes a breath and says, “Where’d you get the x-ray?”

“The hospital, of course. It occurred to me that you might not want an x-ray of a vibrator stuck up your ass hanging around in the hospital’s medical records. Since it does clearly show your name on the film.” Peter shrugs and smiles, moving into the kitchen and putting a tea kettle on the stove. “Tea?”

“No, thanks,” Stiles answers. “But thanks for that, I hadn’t thought of it. And thank you for the other present, it’s not every day that someone crawls into my window and leaves a vibrator on my pillow.”

“Well I wanted to be sure that you got something appropriate, and I didn’t think you’d want me to leave that and the x-ray in your mailbox.” Peter pours water into his cup and sits on the sofa, gesturing for Stiles to sit. “If you manage to get that one stuck up your ass…well, you’d be an enterprising young man.”

“It does look like it’ll be both effective and safe, so thanks. And thanks for the not-at-all-creepy note.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a scrap of paper and reads, “A little present for you. Let me know if you need any help with it.”

“What are friends for?” Peter asks, grinning.  “It wasn’t meant to be creepy.”

“It’s creepy from some guy who sometimes climbs into your window. It wouldn’t be so creepy if we were actually, you know, like dating or something,” Stiles says and looks around the room, anywhere other than at Peter.

Peter sets his cup on the table and leans forward. “Dating? Hmm, is that something you’d like?”

“I don’t know, maybe. You did say I need to take you out to dinner, so technically, you started it,” Stiles answers, standing up from his seat and rubbing the back of his neck. “You know, if you wanted to.”

“Maybe I did start it at that. You’re smart, funny, attractive. I’ve told you I like you, Stiles.” Peter stands and moves towards the door, grabbing his car keys off a table next to it. “Come on, I’ll take you to lunch. That shouldn’t be too scary of a first date.”

“Umm, okay,” Stiles says and turns towards Peter. Before Peter can open the door, Stiles grabs his t-shirt and pulls the older man towards him, resting his forehead on the wolf’s. “Thank you. Really, thank you for the other day, for taking me to the hospital. And paying for it. Shit, I can’t imagine how much that cost. And staying there and taking me home and getting the x-ray and… just everything. And for not telling anyone and making a big deal out of it.”

Peter whispers “You’re welcome, Stiles,” against his lips and closes the small distance so they’re kissing. Very tender, a soft kiss, like you might kiss your friend, but longer than appropriate for just a friend. And he ends it with a gentle nip to Stiles’ lower lip.

“Okay, there’s that. That’s … that’s nice,” Stiles whispers back. “So we’re dating?”

“Obviously,” Peter says and takes a step back, taking a breath. “You need someone to take care of you and I guess I need someone to take care of.”

Stiles shrugs and clears his throat. “We could take care of each other, we kind of do that anyway.  You know everyone will hate this, right?”

“Well, that’s just a bonus,” Peter answers, and opens the door so they can go for their first official date.

 


End file.
